Viral respiratory tract infections are well known to trigger wheezing in asthma in children and adults with asthma. The proposed mechanism by which this occurs is unknown. The role of T-cells in viral immunity in the asthmatic airways has not been previously studied. The T-lymphocyte may play a key role in the inflammatory cascade of events in virus-induced asthma. We hypothesize that T-lymphocytes subpopulations may behave differently in the setting of virus-induced asthmatic exacerbations.